Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along scribe lines. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than packages of the past, in some applications.
One type of smaller packages for semiconductor devices that has been developed are wafer level packages (WLPs), in which integrated circuits are packaged in packages that typically include a redistribution layer (RDL) or post passivation interconnect (PPI) that is used to fan-out wiring for contact pads of the package so that electrical contacts may be made on a larger pitch than contact pads of the integrated circuit. WLPs are often used to package integrated circuits (ICs) demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count, as examples.